Safe In His Arms
by ellerz11
Summary: When Tris gets on a train to escape her abusive husband, she doesn't know where she'll end up. All she wants is a new beginning. She finds herself in the town Dauntless, where people are outgoing and brave. She meets Tobias Eaton, the mysterious man with a troublesome past. Will Tris and Tobias put their pasts behind them? Or will they let their pasts control their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or Safe Haven._

**Tris POV**

_Run._

That is the only thought I am capable of thinking.

_I have to get away._

I run across the street to Tori's house, away from my house.

Away from _Him._

I knock on the door at a rapid pace. I have to get away before he wakes up.

The door opens and I am pulled inside. I tell Tori what happened. She already knows, though. She's suspected it for a while.

_I need to get away from here._

Tori takes me into the kitchen. She leaves for a moment and returns with scissors and hair bleach.

She begins to dye and cut my hair. When she's done, I look like a completely different person.

I quickly change my clothes and thank Tori. I leave her house and run down the street. Once I'm on a different street, I slow down to a walking speed.

I go towards the one place that can take me away from here. The train station. I can go anywhere from there.

_I don't care where I end up. Anywhere is better than here._

**Page Break**

I pull my hood over my head as I wait in line at the ticket counter.

I end up purchasing a ticket to some place called Dauntless. The ticket man said it was nice there.

I look over all the train platforms before finding the one for Dauntless at the far end of the station.

The train comes to a stop and I grab a seat in the last car. I am immediately flooded with relief.

_He can't find me here._

I fall asleep with a relieved smile on my face.

**Peter POV**

_How dare she._

I can't believe she stabbed me.

I grab my coat and keys and hop into my car. I drive to the only place that she would go. The train station.

I jump out of my car without even bothering to lock it.

I grab the picture of her I put into my coat before I left and ask the ticket man if he's seen her.

He doesn't have a clue of who she is.

I continue asking people and they keep telling me no.

I hop onto the train to Abnegation. She always said she wanted to live here.

But there isn't a trace of her on the train.

_Where is Beatrice?_

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the train stopping and people walking off. I follow them to see the place that will become my new home.

I walk around a little bit to see what it's like here. Dauntless is a small town compared to where I used to live. Everyone seems to be out-going and brave and like the color black. There aren't any big restaurants or stores and fishing seems to be very popular.

I make my way over to one of the smaller shops by the coast in hopes of finding coffee. I walk in and the door makes one of those cliché ringing sounds. I pour myself a cup of coffee and go up to the counter to pay for it. I set the cup on the counter and pull out my wallet.

"Will that be all for you today?" A voice asks.

I look up and find myself staring at a tall man with tan skin and dark brown hair. He has a hooked nose and a spare upper lip, but a full lower lip. That wasn't what caught my attention, though. He had deep blue eyes that I could stare into for hours. But I can't. He has a questioning look on his face. I wonder why?

Oh. I haven't answered his question.

I simply nod my head and look away, afraid if I look at him again I'll never look away.

I pay for the coffee and leave his store. I glance back only to find him staring at me with a small smile on his face.

I continue walking the streets of Dauntless, thankful for this new beginning.

**A/N: Hello! So that is the first chapter of this new story. I'm sorry if it didn't make much sense. It will make more sense as the story continues. This story has the plot of the movie Safe Haven, but Divergent characters and twists. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update again sometime next week. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Ellie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or Safe Haven._

**A/N is at the end.**

**Peter POV**

I walk into work, still shocked from what Beatrice did yesterday. So far, there is no sign of her.

"Hey, I got the footage from the train station here." Eric, my co-worker, says. "Do you need any help reviewing it?"

"No, I got it." I respond in a tone that allows no argument.

I haven't told anyone that I'm looking for Beatrice. I would be fired if anyone found out.

I told everyone that I was just doing some safety checks on the train station. They seemed to believe me.

I begin to review the footage. She is nowhere to be seen.

_I will find her._

**Tris POV**

I slept under the stars last night. The silence here at night is beautiful since it's so loud during the day. I'm surprised at how easily they are able to quiet down.

I decided to find a job today. After some searching, I found a small, beachside restaurant that seems to be the most suitable job option.

As I walked into the restaurant, called The Pit, I ran straight into someone and fell flat on my face.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there."

I looked up and saw a man with really tan skin and dark, almost black, brown hair. He was cute.

_But he isn't as good-looking as the coffee guy was yesterday._

He helped me up off of the ground. He worked here and his nametag had the name 'Uriah' on it.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Uriah asked.

"I was wondering if there are any job openings."

"I will go ask the manager. I'll be right back."

Uriah comes back ten minutes later holding a uniform, nametag, and a… sharpie?

"Why do you have a sharpie…?" I ask.

"You need to draw a mustache on your face if you want to work here." He says, looking completely serious.

"Um…" I most likely look very confused.

He begins to laugh. "I'm just messing with you. You need to write your name on the nametag."

_Oh. Now I feel stupid._

I quickly write 'Tris' on the nametag. My name is actually Beatrice, but I decided to go by Tris so it would be harder for _him_ to find me.

"Okay _Tris,_ you start in three days."

"Thank you."

**Peter POV**

I've been reviewing the footage for several hours now and there is still no sign of her. There was a blonde woman who looked very similar to her but Beatrice would never cut or dye her hair. She _knows_ I would never allow it.

**Tris POV**

"I think this house is the perfect size for you. It's got hardwood floors and is in a great location in town." The sales-woman says. "It's a little beaten up but it has a lot of potential. What do you think?"

"I'll take it."

My new house is small. It's got one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, a dining/living room, and is mostly surrounded by trees. But as the woman said, it does have a lot of potential.

**Page Break**

I wake up and it's still dark outside. My clock says it is currently 3:40 am.

_He _was in my nightmares. No matter how far away I am he will always be there. In a way, I can never fully escape him.

My kitchen window was open and it was making my house cold. I walk over to close it and the floor breaks beneath one of my feet.

_I'll have to add that to my to-do list: fix the floor._

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, chapter two is finally up! (Yay!) Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter. I really enjoy hearing what you have to say. Tobias (Coffee guy) will be back in the next chapter! I will try to update sometime next week! So, tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews! I love hearing what YOU have to say!**

**-Ellie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or Safe Haven_

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I don't really have an excuse. I just didn't know how to write this next chapter then I got all discouraged but I have all these new ideas for this story and am VERY excited to write this for you guys! I am going to try to update every weekend after this chapter. I am, again, very sorry about the late update. But here is Chapter 3 (finally)!**

**Tris POV**

I woke up early this morning and walked down to the store of which I had bought coffee at several days ago.

As I walked in, the door made that cliché ringing sound yet again.

I walk around the store a bit and just pick up basic foods. I don't have enough money to buy anything too fancy.

I place my basket on the counter and look around for someone who works here.

As I turn back around, a little girl probably no older than five pops up from behind the counter.

"Hi!" She says enthusiastically.

"Hello." I respond. "Are your mom and dad around?"

"No but I can help you." She says as she begins to unload my groceries. "Do you need any help finding anything?"

"Well now that you mention it. Do you have any paint?" I ask.

"We have a book with all the colors you can get." She informs me. "What are you painting?"

"I am going to paint my kitchen floor?"

"The floor?" She asks, giggling. "You don't paint the floor! You usually just put a rug on it."

"Well I think I need to brighten up the place. What's a happy color?"

"Umm… yellow is a happy color." She responds, shrugging.

"That is happy. I think that would be a great color."

"Okay I'll go get the color book."

"Okay"

"I'm Myra by the way." She tells me.

"Well, hello Myra. I'm Tris."

"Hi Tris."

Myra walks away and out of my sight to get the samples. She is such a sweet kid. I wish I could have had children, but I just couldn't. Not if _he _was going to be the father.

I sit there for a few minutes, waiting for Myra to return with the color samples. As I am waiting, the man from several days ago walks in and sees me at the counter.

"You're still here?" he asks me.

"Yeah"

"Most people would have left by now." He says. "I'll check you out."

As he begins to put my groceries into a bag, Myra comes back in with the samples in hand.

"I found it!" She exclaims happily.

"Thank you." I say.

"Are you painting something?" He asks me. _Wow he is so handsome, _I think, _Snap out of it Tris! He would never like a girl like you!_

"She needs to paint her floors." Myra responds for me.

"Okay. Just come back to the store once you find a color and we'll order it for you."

"Thank you."

Myra begins to help the man package my groceries. I pay and leave to store, once again thinking about his stunning blue eyes.

**A/N: So here is finally chapter 3! I am sorry that it is shorter than usual but I just wanted to get a chapter up for you guys. I am going to try to update again this weekend and hopefully every weekend after that until this story is finished! Like I said earlier, I am very sorry about the late update. Review and tell me what YOU thought about this chapter.**

**-Ellie**


End file.
